Enter the Dragon(ess)
by davidtheumbreon
Summary: After an accident with one of Twilight's machines, Spike turns into a teenage dragoness. Now known as Barb, she has to live life as a female until Twilight figures out how to reverse it. Barb ends up getting new feelings as a dragoness, and has a familiar red dragon, and a certain Pegasus guard end up falling in love with her. Barb only hopes that she can turn back into a drake.
1. Spikes Accident

"Now, Spike, I am going to be out for a small bit, Rarity wants me to pick a dress for Pinkie Pie's birthday party and I'm going to meet her at the Carousel Boutique. Just clean up around the library and help anypony with book checkouts," Twilight said, just before she closed the door, leaving her young dragon assistant, Spike, in the middle of the library.

"Well, I better start working," Spike said to himself as he began to pick up some stray books on the ground. "*sigh*, Why does Twilight have to make such a mess whenever she tries to find a certain book? And why do I always have to clean up after her?" Spike thought to himself.

As he was cleaning the place, he couldn't help thinking about the mares he always was around (he blamed hormones) and how he was the only guy in their group. Sure, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are tomboys, but they are still mares.

He knew that there were some colts he could hang out with, but he didn't really like them or their hobbies, so he always ended up hanging out with Twilight and her friends, or the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

He picked up the last book when he noticed that the door to the basement was open. Now he was told that he was not allowed to go down when all of Twilight's machinery was on, but since she was gone, it was logical that she turned off her machines. Twilight was nothing but logical.

"Well, the basement never been cleaned in a long time, better do it. Maybe Twilight will give me some extra gems for working so hard!" Spike said to himself, putting away the last book. Going through the basement door, he blew a fire on one of the candles on the wall to see better and to spot all the other candles to light.

Going down the stairs he noticed that the place was really dusty; sure there was some things that were clean, but it seemed that it was only the important stuff, and not everything else. Spike sighed to himself, picking up a duster from a nearby table and going to the closest things he could dust.

Wiping the furniture and machinery (he didn't even know what ¼ of these devices were used for), he couldn't help but breathe some of the dust into his nose, causing his nose to scrunch up with him trying to hold in a sneeze. He failed and let out a loud "achoo", which resulted in his tail hitting one of the machines' "On" switch, causing it to roar with life. He looked back with a very agitated look.

"Out of all the things that could be turned on, I had to turn on the loudest,"

He searched around for an off switch, not noticing some purple magic going through a hole that looked to fit a unicorn horn, while coming towards the unsuspecting dragon, till it finally covered him and went inside of his mouth and nostrils.

Not knowing what was happening, Spike didn't move an inch. He wasn't that worried, though, even though this device was making him feel uncomfortable and alien.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, when really it was about 1 minute, Spike stepped away from the machine, looking at it in confusion. After just a few seconds, it shut off. Keeping a suspicious glare fixed on the machine, he didn't noticing that he was getting longer eyelashes, his claws dulled some, his eyes grew more girlish in appearance, and that his pride soon went into himself, officially turning the dragon into a dragoness.

"That odd, why did it turn o.. What happened to my voice!?" Spike yelled, hearing that his voice was higher than normal, almost to Sweetie Belle level. His eyes caught onto some polished metal and saw not Spike the dragon, but Spike the dragoness.

"Wh-what happened to me!?" He looked at the reflection, not believing for a moment that the dragoness in the image was actually him. But he couldn't think for long as he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach, and fell on his side, convulsing as the pain intensified.

"ARRGGGGHH MY STOMACH WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!" he screamed. Still looking at his reflection, he saw that he was getting bigger and more shapely; in fact it looked like he was getting older. His legs stretched as they became thin and slender, with his feet growing larger, stopping when they fit his new legs. His baby fat disappeared, leaving his stomach thin, but making his hips and thighs look wide, nowhere near the size he saw Applejack had, but more along the lines of Rarity's; his waist also caved in, helping in giving him a hourglass-like waist. He rolled on his back and pushed his chest forward, seeing breasts starting to form. They grew from A-cup, to B-cup, and stopping all the way at a large C-cup. His arms got longer and his hands dainty, with long fingers and slightly sharper claws. His shoulders crashed in, completing his curves. His neck got longer, and he coughed as his voice changed to a more feminine one. His snout got longer while his teeth were replaced with adult ones. Soon his spikes on his head grew downwards, giving the impression that he had hair.

With the pain gone, he stood up and couldn't believe how short everything was, and how tall he was now, probably around Twilight's height. Looking at himself, he couldn't help but touch his body, feeling to see if this was all true, and it was. He, no she, was now a teenage dragoness, around the age of 17 she believed.

"Oh my Celestia. I''m a dragoness!" Spike exclaimed. "And naked..."

She blushed when she realized it, even though she never had to worry about it before. Running up the stairs (it was hard to run with breasts. They felt like sandbags attached to her chest), she went into Twilight's room, searching for something to wear. Her search gave her a pair of Twilight's blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with two small holes in the back, showing that the shirt was meant for Twilight's wings. She decided not to wear a bra and panties, as she didn't know how to wear a bra, and felt too embarrassed to wear panties. The shirt was tight on her chest, but at this point, it was better than nothing.

"Spike! I'm back!"

Spike jumped hearing Twilight's voice, knowing that she would now have to show her new self to her sister. Spike then became confused, Twilight wasn't her sister. So why did she think she was?

Ignoring the thought, she went out of Twilight's room and began her slow descent down the stairs. Fearing the worst, thinking that Twilight would probably kick her out, or maybe not believe that she was Spike. Stepping on the floor, she saw Twilight looking away, locking the door.

"I'm glad you're here Spike, I need you take some things to the kitchen. I decided to swing by the supermarket and pick up some grocer...ies" Twilight said, turning around, looking at what appeared to be her number one assistant, but was instead a dragoness in her brand new jeans. She was about to yell at the dragoness about why she is wearing the jeans that Rarity made for her, when she noticed that the dragoness was purple, had green eyes, and green spikes going down her back. Her eyes open in realization, as she struggled to speak.

"S-spike, i-is that you?" She asked, getting a nod from the dragoness. Twilight walked up to her and gave her a confused look. "What happened to you?"

It was at that moment that Spike could take no longer keep her emotions in check and cried out in sadness, "I don't know! I was cleaning the basement when my tail turned a machine on, the next thing I knew, I became this! Please don't throw me out, Twilight! I have nowhere to go!" she collapsed into a sobbing mess on Twilight.

Twilight stared at Spike in astonishment. Spike thought she was going to throw her out? Twilight knew that Spike never meant for this to happen, but it seemed that whatever happened to Spike caused her to keep her emotions bottled up, so she couldn't think rationally. But right now she needed to comfort Spike.


	2. Testing

10 minutes passed until Spike calmed down, her sobbing turning into sniffles. Twilight was still hugging her. Her chest was wet with Spike's tears, but she didn't mind; she knew that Spike needed comfort, and she was going to make her dragon assistant happy.

Twilight removed her arms from Spike's back, using one of them to lift up Spike's chin to see her face. Spike's eyes were red and puffy from her sobbing, and her scales were stained from the tears. Twilight smiled softly speaking in a kind voice, "Spike, I would never do that."

Spike rubbed her nose with her arms before speaking, "Really?"

"Of course not, it was an accident; even then you are my number one assistant. I would never force you to leave," Twilight said.

Spike widened her eyes, before giving Twilight the biggest hug she could muster, letting out some tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Twilight!" Spike exclaimed, still hugging the purple alicorn.

Twilight removed Spike's arms from her and stood up, looking towards the basement door and asking, "Spike, can you show me which machine you turned on?"

Spike wiped her eyes from the tears before answering, "Sure thing, Twi." She stood up and walked to the basement door with Twilight close behind. The dragoness didn't realize that Twilight looked down to see her butt.

"Well, Spike, at least you don't have a big butt," Twilight pointed out, getting a blush from the dragoness.

"Please, no comments about my body,"

"Sorry Spike, I was just curious," Twilight apologized, with an embarrassed look on her face.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Spike searched for the machine in the dim lighting. Her eyes spotting the machine, she gave out a yell. "There it is!" Spike and Twilight walked to the machine. The moment they got there, Twilight realized what the machine was, and instantly became afraid.

"A-are you sure this is it?" Twilight asked frightfully, causing the dragon to be confused and scared.

"Yeah, I looked over the entire thing for the off button, why do you ask?"

Twilight turned to Spike, her eyes wide in fear. "This device was made to hold my raw magic to study!"

"Okay, so what is it about raw magic that you are scared about?" Spike asked, feeling nervous around Twilight.

"Spike, what do you know about raw magic?" Twilight asked, grabbing Spike by the shoulder.

Spike was becoming more frightened by the minute, answered "I know that raw magic is volatile, and that we don't know just how powerful it is,"

"And!?"

"And that it can not exist for long outside something like a container or a body," Spike didn't know what was going on, what was making Twilight scared? But she was going to get the answer.

"You see, Spike, this device was a container for my magic. When it is turned off, the magic stays trapped inside, allowing it to stay in its form," Twilight began explaining, letting go of Spike and walking to grab some papers and a quill.

"But when turned on," Twilight continued, "the opening for my horn opens up, allowing the magic to escape. I was going to attach a tube to it that connects it to the device that measures how strong it is, then destroys the magic by introducing dark magic, which cancels each other out."

Spike became more confused as Twilight put some papers in a clipboard, and writing some stuff on the paper. "What does this have to do with what happened to me?"

Twilight sighed, letting out what she was afraid of, "When you turned on the device, since it was not connected to the tube, it went free and found you. But it also did something else. It changed you so your body could fit it all. With the gender change being a side effect. In other words, it fused with you, and turned you female."

Spike collapsed on the spot, letting everything she heard fall in. She was now a teenage dragoness, all because some raw magic needed a body. She felt a range of emotions: anger for being changed, sadness for not being able to stop it, and fear of staying like this forever.

"Is there a way to change me back?" Spike asked, not even looking at Twilight.

"I don't know, Spike. If there is a way to release the raw magic, it could turn you back, or you could stay as female," Twilight answered honestly, she walked to Spike and kneeling down to her level. She put her hand on Spike's shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, Spike, we will find a way to change you back, but I need to see what else the raw magic did to you,"

Spike's eyes went to Twilight and gave a small nod, "Okay, Twilight, I just hope it didn't do anything too bad,"

Twilight helped Spike up and led her to a chair to sit down. Sitting down herself, she dipped her quill in some ink, and cleared her throat. "Now, Spike, I will be asking you some questions; after that, a physical examination. But if anything makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me."

Spike gave a nod of her head, showing that she understood.

"Okay, first question. Do you feel like you should wear clothing?"

Spike gave a yes, with Twilight writing it down; already it did not look good.

"If you were to apply makeup, would you apply it everyday? For special occasions? Or never?"

Spike wanted to say never, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt that she needed to look good on some occasions. She let out a sigh, "Only for very special occasions."

As Twilight wrote it down, the familiar, normal sounds of quill on paper seemed to calm them both. Twilight felt that the answer was a tomboy answer, so her fears were starting to decrease dramatically.

"If your favorite/new shirt was to get dirty by a colt or filly splashing some mud on it, would you get angry at them?"

Spike thought about it for a bit before finally answering, "I would get annoyed, but I know that I can easily wash it off and wear a different shirt."

Twilight soon realized that Spike was being more of a tomboy, of course, she couldn't be sure until the questionnaire was truly finished. "If you were asked to wear a dress to a formal meeting or party, would you refuse and dress casually, or wear a dress?"

Spike rubbed her chin in thought. Sure wearing casual clothing is more comfortable, but she would feel really out of place. "I would wear a dress, but nothing too fancy."

Twilight wasn't too surprised with this answer, as even Rainbow Dash wore dresses for special occasions, but it felt weird coming out of Spike.

"Would you play sports, even you were to get dirty?"

"Of course I would," Spike answered, almost feeling offended with that question.

"If you were to go the the beach, would you wear a one-piece bathing suit, or a two-piece bikini?"

This question seemed to be the hardest for Spike, as she struggled to find the answer that suited her. She was so worried that she blurted out her answer. "A two piece bikini!" She slapped her hands across her mouth, and blushed red, "s-sorry, Twilight,"

Twilight just stared in shock at Spike; she was not expecting Spike to shout her answer.

"It's okay, Spike," Twilight wrote down the answer. Using her magic she grabbed two magazines and put the cover side down.

"This is the last question Spike, but this will be the hardest one to answer," Twilight warned, she showed Spike the covers, revealing that on the covers were models. One was a mare model, and the other a stallion model. "Which model do you feel you like the most?"

Spike scoffed, feeling that the answer was easy, she stared at the mare model expecting to like her. As Spike continued to stare, she started to panic. Despite the model having a perfect hourglass, had long beautiful hair, and a breast size that most mares could only dream of, Spike felt nothing.

The stallion on the other hand was different, his chiseled six pack, bulging muscles, and short hair gave Spike shivers down her back. She wanted to feel his muscles, and to treat Spike like a dragoness. She didn't care what the stallion was like, his body was perfect.

Spike snapped out of her fantasy, to see Twilight with a sad look. "Spike, you've been staring at the stallion for a good five minutes, I think you know what this means."

Spike knew she couldn't lie and just admitted it, "I liked that stallion."

Twilight wrote down the answer, when she looked up, she saw Spike standing up and stared at a mirror, her eyes glaring at the image. Spike's hands turned into fists as she snarled.

"Spike, I know that you must be angry, bu-," Twilight started, but stopped when Spike punched the mirror, shattering it into little shards, and began screaming in rage.

"How could this happen to me!? I am a drake, not a dragoness who wants to sleep around with stallions! I am not a dragoness, I am not a dragoness, I-I-I…" Spike collapsed on the spot, feeling disgusted with herself. Her eyes caught her image on the shards, but she did not burn them, crush them, or swiped them away. She stared at those images, seeing that she was a dragoness, whether she liked it or not.

Twilight went to Spike's side, sat beside her, and put her hands on Spike's shoulder, causing the dragoness to look up at Twilight.

"Spike, I know you are angry at yourself, but don't worry, I will find a way to change you back."

Spike stood up and turned away from Twilight, "I hope you do, sis."

"What did you say, Spike?" Twilight asked, surprised by what Spike said.

"Since I turned into a dragoness, I felt that you were my sister. Must be another side effect." Spike answered as she walked away and went to the middle of the room. "Let's get the physical part done,"

"No, Spike, I think we won't do it," Twilight said, standing up and walking towards Spike. "Those answers were more than enough to tell me everything. Besides, I think you should rest."

Spike wanted to argue with Twilight, she knew that Twilight would never miss the opportunity to experiment, but she did feel tired. Today has been a long day for her, and she wanted it to end.

"Okay, Twilight, thank you for helping me,"

Twilight smiled, feeling proud that she helped her first friend. "You can sleep in my bed, I will just sleep on the couch tonight. I will have us contact Celestia about this tomorrow, okay, Spike?"

Spike nodded, but before going up the stairs, she turned to the purple alicorn. "Twilight, I don't think Spike fits me any more,"

"Well? Want do you want me to call you?"

Spike began to think, she wanted to call herself something that went well with "Spike". As she thought, her mind went to how much this day has been a barb in her side. Her eyes widened as the name came.

"Until you find a way to change me back, I want you to call me... Barb."


	3. The New Day

It was early in the morning when Barb woke up from the chirping birds outside the window. She sat up on the bed, stretching her arms and back, yawning. Looking down, she saw her cleavage as her breasts pushed out the night gown a bit.

"Why did these have to be so big?" Barb complained, holding them in her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed as she squished them in her hands. They were surprisingly soft, even with her tough scales. "Must be another side effect."

Getting out of bed, she shivered from the change of temperature. While it wasn't that cold in the room, it still felt like it was freezing compared to the bed. Not wanting to face the cold anymore, she quickly ran to the bathroom.

In bathroom she turned on the shower and took off her nightgown. Looking in the mirror she saw herself in her full naked form. She had to admit that she did look good, being above average. For some reason or another, she thought that if she was to age as a drake, she would have been eye candy for every mare. Of course she was more than grateful to not be eye candy to every stallion.

Barb stepped in the shower, feeling the warm water against her smooth scales. She couldn't help but sigh in content as the water washed over her; it felt so nice with the warm water running down her scales, she imagined that this is what rocks that were underwater felt like. She felt like she could stay in there forever.

30 minutes had passed when she stepped out of the shower, her scales reflecting the light in the room from the water on them. Grabbing a towel, the dragoness dried herself off, her scales still shining from the soap she used. Barb then wrapped the towel around her chest and stomach and walked to the sink. She got her toothbrush and noticed that now it looked a bit small for her claws. In fact she was sure wouldn't be able to hold it that well, so she put it back.

"I guess I will go one day without brushing." Barb talked to herself while moving some spikes on her head, realizing how flexible they were, almost like real hair. "These side effects are giving me a ton of surprises."

Not wanting to spend any longer, Barb went back to the bedroom to put some clothes on. Taking off the towel and putting it in the hamper near Twilight's desk, she went to the closet and picked out a purple T-shirt and blue jeans. She looked back in the closet and saw some bras and underwear. Barb debated if she should wear them, but soon realized that the bras probably wouldn't fit, and she had no idea what Twilight did while wearing some of the underwear, so she decided not to wear them.

After putting on her clothes (and fixing the shirt to make sure that it showed very little of her cleavage) she went downstairs to find Twilight eating some breakfast, a scroll right beside her.

"Morning, Twilight," Barb smiled as she sat down across from Twilight.

Twilight looked up and smiled back at Barb, "Morning, Spike." Twilight greeted, only noticing what she said a few seconds later, which caused her to droop her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Barb, I forgot."

Barb couldn't help but giggle, "It's okay, Twilight, I didn't expect you to call me Barb immediately." She reassured her by putting her hand on the purple alicorn's shoulder, which caused Twilight to give a small smile.

Taking her hand away, Barb turned to the scroll and picked it up.

"A message to Celestia, I'm guessing?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, Spi… I mean, Barb, I am asking Celestia if the Canterlot Library has any books about raw magic, and what exactly happened to you." she explained, once again mixing up Barb's name.

Barb nodded, showing that she understood. Taking the scroll and deeply inhaling, she blew her magic fire, and the letter turned to smoke and went out the window.

"I guess we wait now," Barb said, getting a bowl and putting cereal in it, with some milk of course. Just before Barb could take her first bite, she felt her stomach rumble, and burped out a scroll. She couldn't help but shout, "How in Faust's name does she write so fast!?"

Twilight giggled and unrolled the scroll. When she read it, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What is is, sis?" Barb asked. Twilight passed the scroll to her and gave her answer, "Read."

Barb shrugged her shoulders and began reading.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _I read your letter, and while I wish I could help, I can't. You see, it has been so long since somepony wanted to study raw magic that I forget if there even is a book on it, and I don't think a spell will change Barb. Also, I am having a problem with the Griffin Emperor, as he demands an apology for being called, and I quote "an overweight bird that can't fly". Unfortunately the one that called him that is currently hiding, and before you ask, it was not Blueblood; it was my new captain of the guard… he was drunk. So my sister and I have to keep him calm until the captain comes back. That means that I won't be able to look for it, but I did arrange a chariot to pick you up. I hope you understand._

 _Your Teacher and Princess,_

 _Celestia._

Barb sighed and looked back at Twilight, "I guess I will have to look over the library till you get back?" she asked, even though she knew what the answer was.

"I guess so," Twilight got up and began to walk up the stairs. "I am going to pack my things, you don't mind cleaning up a bit, do you?"

"No problem, Twi, just let me finish my breakfast first."

After said breakfast was done, Barb picked up her and Twilight's bowls and put them in the sink, and began to do her cleaning. After a while Twilight came back down with a suitcase, putting it down by the front door.

Barb walked out of the kitchen to talk to Twilight, her claws clicking against the floor every step she took, making the place seem calm. Once she reached Twilight, she noticed that Twilight seemed sad.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't help but think that this is my fault; my magic turned you into a dragoness, and now I have to leave to fix it. I should be here to make sure that nothing happens to you," Twilight answered, her voice quiet as she looked out the window. She was caught by surprise when Barb gave her a hug from behind.

"It isn't your fault, Twilight, it was an accident. Besides, I can look after myself, you have nothing to worry about," Barb said, reassuring Twilight.

Twilight smiled and gave Barb a hug back. "Okay, I believe you,"

The moment was cut short as the chariot stopped in front of the library. Twilight grabbed her suit and went to the door, but turned to the dragoness. "I took about half my clothes, so I think you need to visit Rarity to make you some more fitting ones,"

"Okay, Twi, I will. I hope I will see you soon." Barb waved goodbye to Twilight, who waved back before opening the door. Barb watched Twilight get into the chariot, which soon flew off towards Canterlot.

"Well, I guess I better close the library up for the day," Barb said to herself, grabbing the library key from the key bowl. As she went out the library, she closed the door and locked it. She then put the key in her left pocket, and began her trek to the Carousel Boutique.

Barb's walk caused her to notice some things. She noticed that her hips would sway from each step she took, also that some of the stallions would give her a quick look before going back to what they were doing. Of course some of the stallions decided to look at her longer than she would have liked, but there was nothing she could do about it, other than glare at them. If she was really lucky, a mare (possibly their marefriends) would slap them.

Barb soon made it to the Boutique, glad that she was finally away from the prying eyes of stallions. "I swear, with the way those stallions were staring at me, it was like I had a giant bug on my back."

Barb opened the door to hear the bell ringing, signaling a customer. The moment she closed the door, she heard Rarity's voice from the other room.

" _~I'm Coming,"_ Rarity said in a sing-song tone. She went into the main room, her purple curls slightly bouncing from each step. She was wearing her red rimmed glasses and had measuring tape draped across her shoulders. The marshmallow colored mare took a look at the dragoness in her shop and couldn't help but think that she looked familiar.

"Welcome to my boutique, is there anything you need, miss?" Rarity asked in a professional manner.

"I do, Rarity. New clothes. I can't keep wearing Twilight's,"

Rarity stared in shock at the dragoness; how did she know her name? And why was she wearing Twilight clothes?

"Why are you stealing my friend's clothes?" Rarity asked accusingly, crossing her arms and glaring at the purple dragoness.

"You see, Rarity, it is because I am Twilight's number 1 assistant," the dragoness answered.

At first Rarity wanted to keep questioning the dragoness, but when she thought about it, her eyes widened. The purple scales, green spine, the fact she knew Rarity's name, and that she said that she was Twilight's assistant. Only one conclusion came to mind.

"Spike?"

The dragoness nodded, and was caught off guard when the marshmallow unicorn ran up to her and checked her body.

"What happened to you?" Rarity asked, concern evident in her tone.

Barb sighed and begun her explanation. "It all happened yesterday. I was cleaning the lab when I turned on one of the machines. While I was looking for a way to turn it off, the raw magic that happened to be inside went into me, turning me into the dragoness you see now."

Rarity listened and couldn't help but think that Twilight had something to do with the raw magic, but she wasn't about to ask Spike about it.

"Is there anything else that changed because of this?"

"Well I feel naked if I don't wear anything, I am now into stallions, and I changed my name to Barb," Barb answered, feeling slightly embarrassed that she admitted that she likes stallions.

"Barb? Why would you change your name? And why not to something like Spines?"

"Well, Rarity, Spike didn't really fit me anymore. Also Spines? That just sounds dumb," Barb said, giving Rarity a look of disbelief.

"Well, somepony may like that name, I sure do," Rarity admitted, crossing her arms and slightly turning away.

Barb wanted to disagree, but shook her head, "We are getting off topic, can you please make me some clothes that, in my new form, is appropriate to wear?"

"Of course, darling, but I am afraid that I used up most of my fabric and won't be able to get some till tomorrow." Rarity explained, getting an understanding nod from Barb.

"I see, well I better get going now, I'll come by tomorrow," Barb was about to walk out the door when Rarity grabbed her wrist.

"Darling, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you in some way?"

"A friend who knows that I need to get back home?" Barb answered hesitantly, worried what Rarity was planning, but it couldn't be good.

Rarity ignored the answer and answered the question herself, "A bad friend, and since you are now a beautiful, young dragoness, I am going to make sure you are the envy of all mares in Ponyville." She declared, looking up to the sky as she smiled.

Barb, on the other hand, knew what her friend was planning and worry quickly turned to fear. "You're not planning what I think you're planning, right?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"Yes I am; we are going to the spa!"

The color from Barb's face drained; sure, she'd gone to the spa before, when she was a baby drake, but now she would most likely get the full treatment.

"T-that is nice of you, but I really must get… AH!" Barb tried to decline, but was interrupted as Rarity pushed her out of the door, which caused a red stranger to plunge face first into her cleavage. Barb blushed and was going to apologize, until the stranger took his face out and she got a good look at him, which caused her to growl in anger.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled the stranger, who turned out to be a teenage dragon, about the same age as Barb, wearing black jeans and a black jacket. He did not have time to say anything else as he got a punch to the face from Barb, which knocked him out.

Rarity stared in shock at what she saw happen; what caused Barb to just punch that dragon in the face?

"Come on, Rarity, let's get to the spa," Barb said, stomping away.

"But what about this dragon!?" Rarity yelled, wincing as she saw the black eye that the dragon now had.

"He deserved it!" Barb yelled back, continuing her trek to the spa.

Rarity wanted to help the dragon up, but did not want Barb to cause any problems in her sudden anger, so she ran after the dragoness.

10 minutes later, the dragon got up, rubbing his head, wincing in pain. "Okay, I have no idea who she is, but no dragon punches Garble and just walks away!" Garble soon began his search for the dragoness, while cursing from the pain.


	4. Barb at the Spa

Barb walked quickly to the spa, her face twisted in rage at the fact that **HE** was in Ponyville. Her glare caused stallions who once stared at her with bedroom eyes to look away or hide. The only one who wasn't afraid was Rarity, who was just a couple of steps behind the enraged dragoness.

Rarity's thoughts were going at a mile a minute, trying to think about what to say to her friend without getting a black eye or something much worse. She fiddled with her hands and looked for any possible distraction to get Barb's mind off the dragon they met.

"Soooo, I think we will enjoy the spa," Rarity spoke, trying her chances with small talk, "the Blossom sisters know how to get a pony to relax, I am sure that they can do the same for you,"

"As long as he won't visit the spa, I don't care," Barb replied harshly, not even looking at the marshmallow unicorn behind her. Her eyes continuing to glare in front of her, it didn't even matter if an innocent foal looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, she would still have stared daggers into the foal.

" _Ugh! Why did he come here? I swear if I see him again, I will give him worse than a black eye,"_ Barb thought to herself, not even noticing that spa was right in front of her, which in turn caused her to crash through the door, and face down on the floor. She groaned in minor pain as she heard footsteps coming to her.

"Are vou okay?" a mare voice with a germane accent asked, as the mare helped the dragoness up on her feet. Barb got a look at the mare and saw that it was Lotus, her dark blue eyes showing concern for the potential customer. Barb dusted herself off and did her best to look like nothing happened, which didn't work as she was still wobbling a bit from the fall.

"I'm okay, I just didn't realize that I was this close to the spa, I was distracted with some things."

Rarity came rushing right after Barb spoke, sporting a fearful look, mostly because of the risk that she would no longer be allowed in the spa, and rather that her friend was hurt. "I am truly sorry for my friend here, I promise that we will do anything to pay for the damages," Rarity apologized, not hearing the blue spa pony giggle.

"No need to apologize, Mizz Rarity, it is just a door, ve can replace it in the morning," Lotus said, a smile on her face. As Rarity was their number 1 customer, she was willing to lay off some charges for property damage.

Rarity gave a sigh of relief and began to put herself in a proper pose, while she was helping Barb with her wobbling. Rarity cleared her throat and spoke in a proper way. "Now that has been taken care of, my friend and I would like to relax at your spa. I will be paying for the works."

Lotus beamed at the last word and gave a curt bow, "Of course, I vill get my sister, then ve shall show you to the changing hall," with that, Lotus left, giving both Barb and Rarity a view of the spa pony's high skirt that showed her bubble butt outlined in the skirt.

Barb turned to Rarity and asked, "Do they always dress like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. According to Aloe, 'it is to help bring in more stallion customers', I am all for advertising, I just wish that they wouldn't dress like indecent bimbos to get stallions to come in," Barb nodded as she understood, but couldn't help but feel guilty that when she was a drake, she fantasized of mares in revealing clothes. She was part of the problem, and she experienced it first hand when the stallions stared at her.

As they waited, a side door opened to admit Lotus and her sister, Aloe, whowere smiling at the two, ready to serve their customers. "Can vou please follow us and ve vill give vou vour robes and undress," Lotus said.

Barb and Rarity got up and followed the two spa ponies to the changing hall. Aloe took Barb to a separate room, with Lotus taking Rarity to another. Aloe closed the door and grabbed a purple robe for Barb.

"Now Miss, I vill have to ask you to take off your clothes, then put the robe on," Aloe explained to Barb. The reaction she got was a flushed face and the dragoness grabbing her left arm.

"Okay, but could you please leave the room? I don't like undressing in public," Barb asked shyly. All she got was a nod from the pink spa pony, who left the room, leaving the dragoness alone. Making sure that there weren't any cracks in the walls or doors big enough for somepony to see through, Barb began to undress.

" _Maybe Rarity is right: who knows, the spa may relax me, or better yet, make me forget that he is here,"_ her face went into confusion, " _Actually, why is he here? Last time I checked he was doing fine in the dragonlands. I guess I'll never know."_

Barb was undressed and took the robe. Putting it on, she was surprised how soft the robe was, and how spacey it was; she swore she could just hug herself all day. " _Where did that come from? Is the magic making me more feminine? Then again, I do like stallions, and like I said to Twilight, I will only wear a dress if the occasion calls for it,"_ Barb reminded herself, not wanting to make the day worse for herself.

She stepped out of the room to see that Rarity was also wearing her robe. Except hers was white with her cutie mark on the left part of her chest.

"Say, why do you have your cutie mark on your robe?" Barb asked.

"Well, I had it custom made, since I do come here very often with Fluttershy," Rarity explained, as Lotus opened a door.

"Please follow me, relaxation can't start if vou just stand there," Lotus spoke. Barb and Rarity went through the door into the main area, which had the massage tables, pool, and the mud bath. There was also a door leading to the sauna. Barb had to admit that it had a relaxing feel to it, with water going over some rocks and white noise playing. Her thoughts were interrupted when Aloe tapped her shoulder and pointed to the massage tables.

"Ve vill first start the massage, but since I know that you are shy of others seeing you nude, we will go to the closed off area," Aloe explained, directing the dragoness to the walled off area, she then grabbed two towels and gave them to Barb. "Please take off your robe and put the towel around the front of your chest and around the hip, it is for privacy reasons. Then lay down on your stomach on the table."

Barb stared at the towels in her arms, then at Aloe who quickly understood and turned around. Happy, Barb took off her robe and hung it up on one of the coat hangers, took the towels and wrapped them around the her chest and hip. After that she lay down on the table stomach first. "I am ready, Aloe,"

Aloe turned around to see that the dragoness did do what she said, she walked over to the table, she picked up a bottle of lotion and squirt some in her hand, rubbing her hands together she spoke to Barb, "Now this is the first time I did this on a dragoness, if you feel any discomfort, please tell me,"

Barb nodded, causing Aloe to start the massage om Barb's feet, she grabbed one of them in her hands and using her thumbs, started to make small circles. She felt that the dragoness was tense just by the state of her feet, and wondered how much this dragoness had gone through.

Barb, meanwhile, felt like she was in heaven. Already she could feel her foot loosening up, and the way Aloe was massaging her caused the dragoness to moan in relaxation. She had no idea why Rainbow Dash hated spas, she'd never felt something like this before. The pleasure in her feet stopped, but before she could complain she felt it in her legs. She shivered at how it felt and let out a low moan. She closed her eyes and smiled, wondering how Rarity was doing.

Rarity smiled blissfully at both the massage she was getting from Lotus and the moans coming from Barb. As Lotus worked on Rarity's back, she decided to strike up a conversation. "Who is this new friend of yours?"

"Her name is Barb, but you may know her better as Spike," Rarity answered, her eyes half closed from the massage, not even noticing that Lotus had a shocked look on her face.

"Really? Vhat happened to the little drake that turned him into the beautiful dragoness?"

"Apparently Twilight was doing an experiment with raw magic, but kept it sealed in a container, Barb just happened to release it, and it transformed the her into what you see now," Rarity explained.

"Oh my, Miss Sparkle must feel terrible," Aloe said, busy massaging Barbs shoulders, while the dragoness gave a sad face.

"She does, she thinks it's her own fault that I am now a dragoness. I wish she would not blame herself for what I did," Barb, while feeling relaxed, still remembered how Twilight looked when she left, sad that she blamed herself for it. It hurt her.

"Well, Miss Barb, she is glad to have somepony like you to make her feel better. Somepony who cares for her friends, no matter what happened,"

Barb blushed at the statement; she always felt that she was lucky to have Twilight as a sister, but to hear that a pony was lucky to have her was an unexpected, pleasant surprise . "Thanks, Aloe, you sure know how to make a pony, or dragoness, happy."

Aloe giggled at the compliment, "No need, it is part of my job to make you happy and relaxed."

Aloe removed her hands and walked to a sink to wash her hands, "your massage is finished, please take off the towels and put your robe back on."

Barb got up from the table, and was surprised by how she felt; she wasn't tense anymore, she felt relaxed and more flexible. She took off her towels and quickly put her robe back on so Aloe wouldn't see her naked form. Tying the belt around her waist, she followed Aloe out of the room to see Rarity and Lotus waiting for them.

"Did Miss Barb enjoy her massage?" Lotus asked, getting a blushed nod from. Lotus was more than satisfied with the answer, giving Aloe a big smile for her job. "Now ve go to the sauna, ve do not know if it will help you Miss Barb. Ve vill find out,, though."

Lotus and Aloe led their two customers to the sauna, they heated up the rocks and had some buckets of water ready. Meanwhile Barb and Rarity sat down and decided to talk.

"I must say, you seem to be enjoying yourself. If you like this, we might even go out more often," Rarity beamed, loving the idea of having an extra member for the spa, also that the room began to fill with steam as Aloe poured some water on the hot rocks.

Barb on the other hand was not so keen on the idea. "Sorry, Rarity; while this is nice, I don't think I can stand going here a lot, maybe occasionally though," she apologized. She knew that Rarity would understand, as she knew that Applejack was also the same.

"Well, it didn't hurt to think about it, but I must ask..." Rarity said, now having some water roll down her fur as more steam formed in the room. "Why did you punch that red dragon?"

At this, Barb tensed and gave a low growl, scaring the three mares in the room, "I punched him because that dragon happened to be Garble," Barb answered her eyes narrowing at the image of the dragon.

Rarity put a closed hand on her mouth as she tried to remember who Garble was. She knew that he was one of the dragons that bullied Spike, but wasn't sure which one. As she thought harder, her face went into shock in realization, which soon turned into anger. "He was the dragon that forced you to do all those things for his 'friends' was he?"

"Yes he was," Barb confirmed, the water droplets evaporating from her scales.

"Well, I hope he isn't planning to do anything while he is here… Actually, why is he here?" Rarity's anger turned into confusion as she realized that Garble was in Ponyville, and the fact that he was dressed. As from what she saw, dragons prefered to be in the nude.

"I don't know, and I don't care, I just hope he leaves soon," Barb answered, her anger slowly dissipating, allowing the droplets to form on her scales once again.

The two spa ponies were paying so much attention to Rarity and her friend, they didn't even notice that they were out of water until they felt that the buckets were empty. Aloe turned off the heat source while Lotus talked to their two customers.

"Sorry, ve are out are out of time for the sauna, so ve will go straight to the mud baths," Rarity and Barb got up and headed through the open door. Barb was still thinking about Garble, and why he was in Ponyville.

Barb sat on a bench reading a magazine as Rarity paid at the counter. Barb couldn't help but think that the trip was relaxing, and that she did feel happier than before. Her scales were shinier, her claws filed to get rid of the cracks, and her spikes were done so they were out of her face. She had to admit that the spa was a good idea after all.

She heard Rarity thank the Blossom sisters and the stood up after putting the magazine back on the book rack. Rarity walked up to her and smiled, "ready to go Barb?"

Barb smiled and followed Rarity out the door, or rather the door frame. The dragoness was still embarrassed about breaking the door.

"So, darling, are you having seconds thought about a weekly spa visit?" Rarity asked, knowing that Barb felt good the entire time they were there.

"No, Rarity, I still go by what I said, I will only occasionally go there, or if I am forced to," Barb answered, giving off a cocky smile knowing that she won't be forced to go there every week.

Rarity sighed in defeat, "I see, but it is nice to know that you are accepting some of your new female instinct," Rarity commented, not seeing Barb stop and stare at her in mild anger.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to accept that I am now a dragoness, and making me do more feminine things is not helping," Barb said, crossing her arms and standing at an angle. Rarity froze for a moment before apologizing.

"Sorry, Barb, I forgot that this is a bit touchy for you."

"It's okay, I didn't mean to be angry at you," Barb accepted the apology, feeling her anger cool down, but went up again when she saw a red figure wearing an all black ensemble.

"He is still here!?" Barb shouted, speedily walking past Rarity to the figure she saw, Rarity quickly followed her.

"Now I know you are angry at him, but please don't hurt him again, at least try to talk to him," Rarity said, being the voice of reason to Barb's voice of violence. "No promises," Barb said, making it to her destination, and clenched her fist in case she wanted to punch him.

Garble turned to see the purple dragoness from before glaring at him, with a marshmallow unicorn behind her. Garble noticed that the dragoness was a lot better looking than most of what he saw in the Dragon Lands, but that didn't mean he was going to go easy on her.

"It seems that I have found you, so tell me, why did you punch me in the face!?" Garble yelled, his teeth bared at the dragoness, who didn't even flinch in the slightest.

"Well, I punched you because of what you did to me during the dragon migration," the dragoness answered, which confused Garble.

"What? I don't even know you?"

"I think you do. I was the baby dragon you and your friends decided to test, and smash a phoenix egg!"

Garble was surprised at what she was saying. Yes he did do that, but it was with a dragon named Spike, and this dragoness looked nothing like Spike. Except for the purple scales, green spikes, green eyes, and the fact she hung out with ponies. It soon clicked with him, and he started to laugh in his hand, which soon turned into full blown guffawing as he fell to the ground, clutching his sides as tears began to form.

"Y-you are Spike! I-I knew you hung out with g-girly ponies! But to become one!" Garble continued to laugh as his sides hurt and he had trouble breathing. He stopped when he was out of breath and felt like he was going to pee himself. He got up to see a glaring dragoness, her entire body tense.

"Are you done?" she asked, her voice strained.

"Yes I am, now you want to say something?" Garble asked, a smile still on his face, continuing to gasp for air.

"I did; first: my name is now Barb, and second: Why are you here?"

Garble's smile disappeared as he turned serious. "Well, you and the new princess is concerned, but how about we discuss it somewhere else?"

"Okay, we will go to my place and talk," Barb said, she heard a cough and turned around to see Rarity looking around awkwardly.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Rarity asked, worried that her friend might do some more harm to the red dragon. She didn't want Barb to end up in prison if it got too serious. What she got was a shake of her head. "It's okay, I can handle him,"

Barb turned back to Garble and said in an angry tone, "Follow me, and don't get any ideas," and walked away with Garble quickly following, saying something about "how moody dragonesses can be". Rarity shook her head and sighed.

"I hope the poor dear will be alright, I'd hate to see her be taken advantage of by that ruffian," she turned around and went back to her place.


	5. Garble's Story

Barb led Garble to the library with an angry expression on her face. She had no idea why Garble was here, and he wouldn't explain to her until they were in a private location. Also she thought that what Garble thought was serious was most likely a practical joke on her, she would find out soon enough.

The two reached the library with Garble trying to hold in a snicker at the sight, but failed, gaining Barb's attention. "Is something funny?"

"Yeah, not only do you live with a pony, but you also live in a tree. Do you also pick flowers and write letters to a special someone?" Garble asked mockingly, a smug smile on his face.

Barb decided to answer it calmly, while unlocking the door, "I don't pick flowers, I buy them, but I write to Princess Celestia from time to time,"

"Celestia? I think I heard that name somewhere," Garble whispered to himself, trying to remember where he heard that name before. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Barb was holding the door open, tapping her foot.

"Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there?" Barb asked, cutting Garble's concentration; the red dragon just glared at her and walked inside. Barb quickly followed.

Garble was standing in the middle of the room, looking at all the books that lined the shelves. "You live in a library, is your pony friend a nerd or something?"

"Hey, it was the only place Twilight and I could live in Ponyville. It's not like she and I can live in a castle that grew from the ground because of some magic box," Barb retorted, although she wondered why she said something that sounded so stupid.

"Whatever," Garble rolled his eyes and sat on a chair, leaning it back on two legswith his arms behind his head. Barb sat in front of him and crossed her arms. "Now, why are you in Ponyville?"

"Well, it all started in the Dragonland,"

~Some time ago in the Dragonland~

A pink dragoness walked away, her nose up, leaving an injured Garble. The red dragon rubbed his bruised cheek. "What's her problem?"

"Maybe it is because you said that you said that she looked good _for an older dragoness_ ," his friend answered, which he soon regretted as he got a harsh glare from the red dragon.

"Well it is her fault that she didn't take it as a compliment," Garble shot back, not hearing that one of his friends said a quiet "sure" to the dragon next to him. He sighed and began walking away when he was interrupted by a red dragon, only slightly larger than him, landing in front of the surprised teenage dragon.

"Hey, watch where you're landing!"

The scolding had no effect on the larger dragon, who just stared at Garble with a glare. This confused Garble; he did not know who this dragon was. Although the glare did make him worried, wondering what could make this dragon angry at him. The red dragon spoke in a rough tone, "The Elder Dragons want to talk to you."

This caused a collective gasp from the group of teenage dragons, but a nervous gulp from Garble. The Elder Dragons only called to other dragons if they were finding a dragon to replace one of their own who had died, or because one of the dragons did something that angered the Elders. Since Garble was nowhere near old enough to become an Elder, it could only be the latter. It was as if the silence would last forever, until Garble's white dragon friend said, "It was nice knowing you,"

Garble stood in front of the cavern where the Elder Dragons lay. He gulped and tried to reassure himself, " _It can't be that bad, maybe they just want to say how much of a great dragon I am,"_ he nervously smiled, but he couldn't help but think that it was not that. He sighed and walked through, coming into an enormous area where the 5 Elder Dragons sat in a half circle, with the wisest in the middle. They all stared at the teenage dragon, and the one in the middle spoke, "Garble, do you know why you are here?"

"N-No," Garble answered, sweating up a storm; if the situation got any worse, he would most likely shit himself. The dragon to his right spoke with a booming voice, "You are here because you attacked one of the rulers of Equestria!"

"T-that can't be, I've never been to Equestria!" Garble exclaimed. To dragonkind, it was a serious offence to attack the 2 rulers of Equestria, Luna and Celestia. The same protection was recently extended to [the alicorn] Cadence, ruler the Crystal Empire. Attacking the rulers could only end two ways: banishment or death.

To Garble's knowledge, the rulers hadn't been to the Dragon Lands for over a decade, and he never wished to hurt them, as he would be a disgrace, and most likely hunted down. "It was not the three you are thinking of," the dragon to his left said, speaking in a smooth voice. "It was a new ruler, one who goes by Twilight Sparkle, student to the Sun Ruler, and caretaker of Spike,"

"You mean the unicorn that babies Spike? She isn't even an alicorn!" Garble exclaimed, remembering that when Twilight did come for Spike, she was a unicorn and not an alicorn. "That may have been true before, but she ascended to an alicorn; she is now the Magic Ruler," the dragon to the middle-left explained in a harsh tone. "because of that, your attack on her must be punished,"

"What is the punishment?" Garble asked, all the while thinking about how stupid it is that since Twilight was now an alicorn, his past attack was now deemed treason to the Dragon Law.

"You must go to the village of Ponyville, where you will find the Magic Ruler, and you will apologize, while working for the town. For an entire year," the middle dragon answered. Garble stood agast and sputtered his words. "You can't be serious! There is no way I am going there to work for some pansy ponies!" Garble should have stopped talking, as a loud crunch was made by the dragon on his middle-right, the rock under the claws crushed to dust.

"If you do not accept your punishment, you will be banished to the Land of the Windigoes!" The dragon yelled, his shouts causing the cliffs to shake with rubble falling off. The teenage dragon stared in absolute fear. "N-not there! Only two d-dragons have been banished there! My crime can't be as bad as theirs!" Garble shouted. Only the worst crimes caused by a dragon banishes them to the Land of the Windigoes. The land was feared by all, as once a creature steps a foot in, they only last a week before they freeze solid.

"Yes, your crimes are not as heinous the others who were banished there before, but the fact remains that you almost killed the Magic Ruler, and you attacked Spike. Your crimes caused you to be hated by the dragons, I am only giving you this chance to better yourself and to make up for your mistakes," the middle dragon spoke, looking at Garble with sympathy; he was the only one to have seen what the two dragons have done to deserve banishment, and begs that no other dragon shares the same fate.

It was an easy decision for the teenage dragon and while he didn't like it, he didn't want to die. He let out a sigh and spoke, "I will go to Ponyville,"

"Very good, now there are some things to know first." The middle dragon said, grabbing Garble's attention. "1: You must wear clothes, the ponies of Equestria do not allow nudity. 2. You must leave your hoard behind, you do not want your dragon instincts to run amok. Finally 3. You must follow their laws, and pay for any law that you break, is that clear?" Garble grumpily nodded. He was hoping that he would be able to bring his hoard, but he guessed that he could survive.

"Excellent, I will get some dragons to guard your hoard while you are away, and I suggest you go to the town of Chinjoka at the border of the Dragon Land and Equestria. Find a seamstress to make you some clothes. May you have a safe journey,"

Garble sighed and left the area, seeing his gang at the entrance of the cavern. "Soooo, while you're gone, can I date your sister?" The white dragon asked, getting a low growl from Garble who walked away. "I'll take that as a no,"

Garble was outside his cave where two dragons were guarding the entrance, ready for any dragon to steal from it.

"Make sure that my gold rod is still there when I come back, I do not want to find out that it is missing from my hoard," Garble ordered the two dragons, although they just stood there like the didn't hear him, he just grumbled and flew off. The moment he was out of sight, the dragon on the left side of the cave gave a small chortle, "I wonder why he likes his gold rod so much,". The dragon on the right just stared at his partner, "keep your mind out of the lava pit."

As Garble flew, he was scanning the area for any signs of a town called Chinjoka, "Why would ponies make a town so close to us, don't they know that we can just squash them like they were nothing?" he mumbled to himself. He saw a large sign that read "Welcome to Chinjoka" and gave a "huh" to himself. "That was surprisingly easy,"

He landed just half a kilometer from the town and beganwalking . On his way, he saw that there were some trees around the area, and some pools of water, showing how the ponies were able to survive this close to the Dragon Lands. As he came closer, he saw that the buildings were made of stone, and some of them looked as if they could fit a 20 foot dragon. The moment he got a clear view of the streets, he realized that the buildings did house dragons, as there were some walking with the ponies.

He walked into town, his mouth wide open in surprise. He never expected that ponies could be walking and talking to dragons, as if they live there themselves. He saw dragons helping an old mare with her goods, a stallion talking to a dragon while they were eating, and most surprising of all, a drake and a mare together under the shade. The mare rested her head on the drake's chest, like they were dating.

Garble was so shocked at all this he didn't hear a dragoness come behind him, "Excuse me sir, I think it's impolite to stare," Garble jumped into the air before turning around to face the dragoness. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you were just staring at that couple, like you never seen a pony and dragon date before," the dragoness said. Garble got a look at her;, her scales were yellow, and she had red spines. She was just 2 inches shorter than Garble, but she had a large set of wings. Garble also took note that she was pretty thin, although she did have some wide hips and breasts that were close to the D range. What was most surprising however was the fact that she was wearing clothes, some blue skinny jeans and red tank-top. Garble took his attention away from the dragoness and spoke, "Look, last time I checked, ponies and dragons don't date,"

The dragoness gave him an incredulous look, before gaining a look of realization, "Oh, you must be from the Dragon Lands, that explains why you are so surprised by this," she put her arm around Garble's shoulder and pulled him to her body. "This is Chinjoka, the only place in the world where dragons and ponies live together,"

Garble escaped from the dragoness' grasp, "I can see that, why is that?" Garble asked, actually curious.

"Well, it all began 200 years ago when a stallion and a dragoness fell in love, but since they couldn't live in their respectiveed countries, they moved here to create a town where ponies and dragons can be together., I don't know where the name came from though," the dragoness explained, surprising Garble that she was able to explain the towns history in just a few sentences.

"Okay, are there any dragon-ponies around?" Garble asked, seeing that if this towns allows ponies and dragons to date (although he was against the idea), that there should be some dragon-ponies running around.

"Yes, there is, but they are not what you expect them to look like," the dragoness explained. "Oh, well what do they look like?"

The dragoness giggled and pointed to herself, "I am a dragon-pony," Garble just stared in shock. "H-how, you don't have any pony parts!"

All that the dragoness needed to do was put her hands under her breasts and lift them up, "Do you know any dragoness has has these?"

"Well, not that big, they are usually bumps, and they are not as thin as you… Oooh,"

"Yeah, all females look like me, and all the males look like stallions, except they are more immune to fire, have scales under their fur, and have two dicks," the dragoness then did a facepalm. "I am so sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

"The name is Garble,"

"I'm Ruby. So,, so what brings you here?" Ruby asked. Garble sigheding and answered "I am going to Ponyville, so I need some clothes," Garble's arm was pulled away as Ruby dragged him by the arm.

"You talked to the right dragoness:, I am the local seamstress, so I can make your clothes in a heartbeat," Ruby, was so enthusiastic, that she didn't notice that Garble was starting to regret talking to herRuby.

Some time later, the two dragons were in Ruby's shop. Ruby put Garble in the center of the room, got out her measuring tape, and pencil. "Now please spread your arms."

Garble complied, raising out his arms while rolling his eyes. Ruby took the tape and started measuring his arm length, his chest, and finger to finger. Sshe wrote it down on a clipboard and instructed him to put his arms down, she went to measure his stomach, and decided to chat with him. "So why are you going to Ponyville?" She asked, putting the tape around his stomach.

"It-it's private," Garble answered;, he didn't want to say that he almost killed one of Equestria's rulers, and now how to stay for a year. Ruby nodded while moving the tape around his waist, once again writing down the measurement on her clipboard.

"I heard that there is a dragon living there, and that he is working for the new princess," Ruby commented, measuring Garble's legs, while looking away from his crotch.

"I already know, I met him once," Garble mentally slapped himself for saying that, as Ruby stopped her measuring and stared up at Garble, "Really? What is he like?"

"He is… a baby dragon, and doesn't really know much about his own kind," he answered, he did not want to give away that he attacked the Magic Ruler, who happeneds to be Spike's caretaker.

"Poor little guy, he must haveof felt out of place," Ruby whispered, finishing her measurement from the floor to Garble's crotch. "All done, will be right back with your new clothes," she grabbed her stuff and walked into the back.

"Wait, don't you need to see that it will fit me? Oor what looks good on me?" Garble asked. H, he may not like ponies, but he heard from some dragons how ponies make clothes.

"No need, I know what will look good on you, it's my special talent!" Ruby yelled back. Garble shrugged his shoulders, went to take a seat, and took a nap.

Some hours later, he felt a shake on his shoulders, he opened his eyes to see Ruby with a grin. "All your clothes are done, now time for you to dress up,"

Garble got up and followed Ruby into the back, where he saw a ton of clothes on racks, "You made all this?" Garble asked, shocked that a dragoness couldcan work that fast.

"Yes I did, it is very easy to do, now try some one," Ruby pushed Garble into the nearest rack, and grabbed a some clothes. Garble just sighed, and took them from Ruby, and began dressing up.

Garble was looking into the mirror as he put on the black jacket and black pants. H, he had to admit:, it wasn't that bad, almost everything fit, and the colours fit him. Meanwhile Ruby was putting all the clothes Garble wanted into a bag. A, according to Ruby, the bag was able to hold anything because it was enchanted by some unicorns. She gave the bag to Garble, who was surprised at how light it was, and followed Ruby to the front of the store.

"So, how much is all of this?" Garble asked, knowing that he would have to pay now.

"Don't worry about it, it is on the house. B, besides, you didn't have any pockets to hold money, but I will give you this," Ruby went behind the counter and grabbed a bag full of bits and gave it to Garble. "There is 5,000 bits in that bag:, it is to pay for a hotel, I also I think you should look for a job, as you don't want to starve while you are there."

Garble was shocked at this generosity, and simply said thank you before leaving the store and flying off.

~Present time~

"So I found a hotel, then started searching for you and Twilight," Garble finished his story, seeing Barb comprehending everything that was said.

"So you are here, because you are being punished? I had no idea," Barb said, feeling bad about punching Garble now.

"Yeah, now I need to find a job, and wait for Twilight to get back so I can apologize for her,"

Barb heard Garble's predicament, and decided that she had better help him, "Garble, I will help you find a job in two days, but you need to make sure that you listen to what I say, got it?"

"Yes, Barb," Garble answered, although he sounded uninterested, "Listen, can I go now?, the sun is going down."

Barb looked outside to see that the sun was coming down, she got up and opened the door, "You can leave now, but make sure to be here in two days," Garble stood up and walked right out the door, she closed the door and turned off all the lights. She went upstairs to Twilight's room and began to undress. She caught herself in the mirror, and explored her body, with one question coming to mind, "did the raw magic turn me into a dragon-pony?"

At the train station, the train was letting ponies out; but out of all of them, the most notable was an orange pegasus with blue hair, brown pants, blue shirt, and a duffle bag. He looked around town and asked himself, "Now where is the hotel?"


End file.
